


Misunderstanding

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: He thought keeping Felix waiting was the worst thing he could do, but apparently he's expert in disappointing Felix in a new way every time.





	Misunderstanding

"Oh my god! What the fuck was that, Jeongin?" Seungmin burst out in a loud laughter, falling on his knees dramatically and clutching his stomach. Jeongin glared at the older boy before launching himself on him and both started wrestling in the middle of their dance practice. Felix and Hyunjin stood in the middle of dance studio, disapprovingly eyeing the youngest two. Felix dragged his hand down his face, already done with the duo's mischief and their ability to make a point of laughing maniacally when one of them made a mistake. Hyunjin sighed from besides Felix and leaned his head on Felix's back, "I'm so done parenting these two," he huffed. Felix softly smiled at how Hyunjin had used the term _parenting_ instead of helping. It was something so insignificant, yet it made Felix's heart flutter.

"Okay, I'm really done with the two of you. I'm taking Jeongin and Felix, you take Seungmin. We're practicing in different rooms from now onwards," Hyunjin ordered already pushing Seungmin and Felix to the door. Felix quickly dodged the incoming offending pair of hands, "I'll take Jeongin he listens to me unlike this brat," he exclaimed rolling his eyes when Seungmin shoved his shoulder. Seungmin stuck his tongue out and stomped back in the middle of the room to take his position, while Jeongin made it a point to walk next to Felix and wrap his arm around Felix's shoulder, subtly staring smugly at Seungmin. "Until next time," he chimed in English making Felix proud of Jeongin. Hyunjin, on the other hand, only rolled his eyes and closed the door on their faces.

Both were shook at that sort of attitude, especially Felix. They could hear Seungmin cackling like a witch from inside. It was Jeongin and Seungmin who were messing around, not poor Felix. _He deserved more respect than this,_ Felix huffed. Suddenly the door opened again, showing Hyunjin. He leaned down and dropped a gentle peck on Felix forehead , before muttering a 'wait for me after practice'.

___________

 

**Stray Kids in your area**

  
**#** **maknaeontop**  
Where is everyone?  
We reached home!

 **#** **brunomyarse**  
I'm outside, if you could open the door....

 **J1**  
I'm in the studio with the rap god of Stray kids

 **Kangaroo**  
Oh, nice..... I'll join?

 **#** **maknaeontop**  
No! I'll be alone then!

Felix had already left? Despite Hyunjin asking him to wait? _That's not like Felix_ , Hyunjin thought as he packed his bag to leave. But then again, Jeongin must have annoyed him enough for him to just leave and sleep the remaining night away. Hyunjin shrugged before pocketing his phone and swinging his bag over his shoulders, ushering Seungmin out and switching off all the lights.  
There was no point in pondering over it. Felix left, even though Hyunjin had planned to have ice cream, just two of them. But at least he didn't wait while Felix was home. He shrugged, he'll ask Felix later and maybe guilt trap him into spending one of their off days going on unofficial dates with Hyunjin.

___________

  
As Hyunjin entered, he was greeted with Jeongin and Chan watching some sort of drama on the television. All the lights were off, leave for the kitchen light. "Where is everyone else?" Hyunjin asked, hovering over the sofa the two were sprawled on. "We're running out of coffee, Ramen and milk. So they went for a quick grocery shopping. The dinner is ready though," Chan said, looking over at the clock.

 _10.13 pm._ It was actually late for shopping. But then again, no member of Stray Kids would be found awake and lively before a cup of coffee.

~~_Disclaimer: The above stated fact is not applicable for Lee Felix. Anyone wondering if Felix has coffee, he doesn't._ ~~  
~~_Thank you._~~

"Oh, Felix would go, of course," Hyunjin said aloud, which of course went unnoticed. Here he was, excited to meet Felix, and Felix - Felix _had_ to go for shopping. He fondly rolled his eyes, smiling at the thought of Felix.

After Seungmin was out of the shower, Hyunjin went in next. He set the temperature to the maximum level, so that his muscles could relax and distress from the vigorous practice he had put them through. As he was washing his body, he heard the rain patterning outside. "I hope they took umbrellas, though," he mumbled, genuinely worried for his members. And Felix. Mainly Felix.

_______

  
It's almost been two hours since others had left for a 'quick' grocery shopping. He was sure Felix and Jisung must have created some sort of havoc with their loud voices and attracted attention of some fans. Which would've made them flee to another store. Sadly, it was an everyday occurrence and what can Hyunjin say, _disappointed but not surprised._

Jeongin, Chan, Seungmin and he had dinner an hour ago since Seungmin was soo hungry he could feel his stomach eating itself.  
Hyunjin was sprawled on the ground still watching the drama, which.. made no sense to him. The female lead knew what her boyfriend's ex was doing, yet she let her do saying how if she was strong she'll come out as a winner. And as far as 3 episodes in, she has yet to come out as a winner. She only has managed to fuck up her relationships with her friends and family, due to her stupidity.

He yawned and smacked his lips together, ready to go to bed. But he was waiting for Felix to show up. _Where were these guys?_ Where is Felix when he needs him? He really needs to hug Felix before he goes to bed. Or maybe convince Felix to let him sleep in his bed. Ya, he will guilt trap Felix if he doesn't agree.

Suddenly a loud commotion was heard outside and the door opened with Minho and Jisung piling in first. Followed by Changbin and Woojin, carrying two bags each. Chan and Seungmin got up to help them with their bags, while Hyunjin continued to lay on the floor waiting for a certain Australian to come in. Changbin came back, dropped their wet umbrellas in the bucket and closed the door, all the while eyeing Hyunjin laying on the floor like a dead starfish. But he didn't bother commenting and went back in the kitchen where all seven were gathered, yelling and calling dibs on cereals.

Finally done waiting for Felix to walk in, Hyunjin got up and went to the door, opening and peeking his head in the hallway, half expecting Felix to jump out and scare him. But the hallways were dark, all lights switched off. So he closed the door, knowing well enough Felix and dark didn't get on too well. Except if we're talking about Changbin . Then they get on exceptionally good, much to Hyunjin's dislike.

"Hey, guys.." he called out in the kitchen, "Where is Felix?" he asked. All the chattering came to a halt and all eyes were on him as he stiffly strolled in.  
Jeongin suddenly jumped up from his seat, pointing an accusing finger at Hyunjin. "Weren't you the one who asked him to wait for you?" he said, frown deepening at the memory. Hyunjin was shocked, what was this kid saying? "Well, you texted on the group saying how 'we' reached and asked where we were!" he fired back, getting sickly worried as the realization that perhaps Jeongin wasn't talking about him and Felix dawned upon him.  
"Me and Chan! I was talking about us!" Jeongin retorted looking too irritated for an 18 year teenager worried about his hyung.

"What? So he's not home yet?" Woojin screeched. He raised a very threatening eyebrow at Hyunjin, who was too worried to actually be bothered about it.

"Uh, hey, guys," Minho chimed from where he was sat next to Seungmin. He chuckled nervously when all stared at him,  ".... It's raining as well."  
That was all it needed for the all eight members to jump in, talking over each other, some blaming Hyunjin's irresponsible behavior while others were busy debating if they should leave in search of Felix.

Hyunjin was worried, no, not just worried, he was guilty as well. He felt sick to his stomach, just simply thinking about how Felix would've to walk in the rain. This whole chaos only meant that Felix has been waiting for him for the last two hours, while Hyunjin was safe inside the dorms, eating and enjoying himself. He could've just texted a _'I hope you reached home safe'_ Or a simply pouty face and a ' _Why didn't you wait for me'_ could've also sufficed, but no. He had to go and assume. _Ugh_ , he internally groaned, _why does he mess in such a grand manner_. And always with Felix? The one he wants to protect and love and hug and cuddle and -

Suddenly the front door opened and slammed shut, making everyone in the kitchen aware that the 9th member was in no mood to fuck around and meant business.

Hyunjin and Jisung quickly sprang out in the drawing room, to find Felix looking done with life. His black hoody sagged with the weight of water, jeans dripping, his Converse making a funny squeaky sound while he tried to remove them. His hair laid flat against his wet face, water dripping from the tip and landing on to the carpet.

Jisung, before Hyunjin could react, walked to Felix and helped him out of his hoody, before Felix bent again to remove socks. He flashed Jisung a tired yet a grateful smile, before escaping to the bathroom. Hyunjin followed him instinctively, and got the door closed on his face. He stood staring at the door for a good minute before knocking on it.  
"Felix... Please let me in?" he said in the softest voice he could muster, which wasn't much of a struggle. Have you seen Felix? One look at him and anyone will go soft for him, like cooing over a lost puppy.

"I'm having a bath, hyung, what was it that you needed ?" Felix's muffled voice carried out. _Hyung_.  
Felix only called the four oldest members using the honorific. Hyunjin has to tickle him to get a hyung out of him. And then too it would be interrupted with cute, squeaky laughter. But he would get a _hyung_ nonetheless. But, right now, getting a _hyung_ without even threatening Felix to tickle, didn't feel right. That was the final confirmation about Felix's mood - if it wasn't apparent from the door slamming and shouldering past Hyunjin acts from before, it was now. It was crystal clear Felix was very, very upset and disappointed at Hyunjin.

And. Yeah. He deserved it. He kept Felix waiting in the hopes of getting back to him in an empty building over two hours. Not to mention, it was raining and Felix must've not eaten anything wanting to eat with rest of them.

Seungmin walked towards him and patted his shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts, "Has he taken anything inside?" he asked. Hyunjin shook his head, Felix hadn't taken neither a towel nor clothes to change into.  
"I got this," Hyunjin murmured, earning a nod from the younger. So Hyunjin walked in the Felix's room to retrieve clothes. He pulled out a blue towel, and grabbed a sweat pant before deciding over his own hoody, which Felix loved.

___________

  
Fast forward to today, Hyunjin watched Felix jump around and mess with other members. Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin namely.  
After their unofficial fight, the three had made some pact of sticking by Felix's side and being down right brats to Hyunjin. It was getting on his nerves, but that was the only way for him to know how Felix was doing, without getting ignored. For some exchange of (harsh) words, he'd be updated about Felix and his moods. And, so he let it slide.  
_("Um, how's Felix doing? Did he eat?" "Like You care?" "I do-" "Yeah, we had to force the sandwich down his throat, but he had food.")_

Their fans though, they absolutely loved this and salvaged anything and everything the maknae line presented. And throw in a very cute looking Felix in the hurricane of emotions and skinship and that's a recipe for a lot of cooing and gushing.

Hyunjin was beyond jealous. It wasn't like he never felt like this, maybe only once when his members' said Seungmin was definitely visual worthy. But that was a joke, well, Hyunjin hopes it was a joke. Felix was not only getting all touchy-touchy with Jisung and Changbin, he was flirting even with Chan. And everytime the so-called Aussie line did anything remotely intimidating the entire crowd would go wild. Even he and Seungmin hadn't managed to gain a reaction like that and they were definitely among the top five ships. He doesn't even want to think about the #1 ship of stray kids, because  
1\. If it isn't involving him, he's not bothered.  
And  
2\. If it involves his crush, he's is going to ignore it.  
And, regarding #1 ship, his both the reasons stated remain true. Changbin and Felix were deemed as the most influential ships. _Like influential, what_? They're not dating in real life, so technically they aren't influential in anyway or form.

Hyunjin sighed, he better get prepared for the long time of Felix deficiency, also called as vitamin D deficiency, because Felix is a sun (sometimes an angel, but that's besides the point), Hyunjin lamely thought. _Look at that, the deficiency has already started getting to him._

___________

 

 

Felix craves warmth and love. 

  
All he has to do is yell out a _Woojin_ , and he would be by his side cuddling Felix to death. All he had to was start rambling in english and chan would be out there and ready to join in on the rambling. All he had to do was cling to Minho and keep in the rich supply of _Hyung_ and compliments coming and Minho would be all his for cuddling. Changbin was a different story, dark and ready to push anyone and everyone away. But he was soft for their sunshine and he would give in to the slightest touch of Felix and let Felix cling to him. Jisung's soul was basically a carbon copy of that of Felix's, always up for a cuddle or rap session. All Felix had to do was stretch his hands in a gesture for cuddle and Jisung would happily oblige. All he had to do was say a sentence with Seungmin's name in it and it would trigger Seungmin threatening Felix to cut his hair and make him a bald goose. But inside their room both would lay on the same bed listening to music or reading. Jeongin didn't like skinship but he admired Felix and if Felix was to say anything close to a compliment he would be all over Felix, trying to maintain that image. When it comes to Hyunjin, Felix really doesn't have to do anything. If Hyunjin found him alone for even a second, he'll be all over Felix - flirting and cuddling.

So yeah, his love for being cuddled was granted easily in form of his members.  
But there are things he doesn't like. He doesn't like it when people chew noisily, he doesn't like it when the movie has a sad ending (because endings in real lives are usually sad, what's the point if the movie too had a sad ending?), he hates it when he wants to go out and it rains. Besides all those petty things, there those 'how to not treat me' kind of things. He doesn't like being disrespected without a full receipt of reasons.  
He doesn't like being the second option.  
He might be bright and smiley and ready to take a few offensive jabs, but that doesn't mean he didn't mind being treated like an option. Or taken for granted.

And that's what Hyunjin did. Maybe he didn't treat Felix like an option (Hyunjin always treated him a prince, and princes are never an option but a priority) but he surely took him for granted. Felix waited for over two hours and Hyunjin didn't even make a point of telling him he was home. Wow, such a nice feeling knowing he wasn't important for Hyunjin to spare a few seconds to drop a _hey, going home_. And it was Hyunjin who asked him to stay behind, not him. So it didn't make sense to him. Didn't Hyunjin think he was important enough to just check up on him? Felix gets it, he might he overreacting. But Hyunjin is his crush and when you're asked by your crush to meet you later - it sparks some hope, okay? And he doesn't know why, they aren't even dating, but he felt like he was stood up.

And oh boy, was that feeling heartbreaking.

And because of all this mess, he reached home wet from head to toe, his shoes high key annoying him. But he bit back all the emotions, schooled his expression into that of a nonchalance. Spending time with Changbin surely paid off.

_________

  
Hyunjin fucked up. Once again. His conscience mocked him, saying how it isn't even surprised anymore.  
He thought keeping Felix waiting was the worst thing he could do, but apparently he's expert in disappointing Felix in a new way every time.  
This time, he fucked up by speaking like a person who didn't have a good enough of a reason and was pulling out excuses right from his ass.  
After 3 painful days of no Felix clinging on to him, he cornered Felix who simple stood where he was, putting no effort in resisting Hyunjin  from dragging him on the roof top.

"What is it Hyung? I've to be down to prepare food," Felix said not giving in any peek into his current emotions. Hyunjin sighed, "I wanted to apologize for making you wait like that. I'm sorry. I really didn't know you were there in the building, honestly."

"You told me to wait, Hyung. Of course, I'll be there. Why did you even think like that?" Felix asked, his head tilting ever so slightly. His hair was being that messy-but-don't-care kind. And he looked so cute- _Okay_ _Hyunjin_ _, you've a mission in hand._

The answer to Felix's question was simple - Jeongin's message in the group. But it's Hyunjin, he was known for fucking things as simple as pouring water from jar to glass. And trying to defend your stupid act in front of your crush, that was a whole new level of stress. In other words, he messed up in a grand manner.

A G A I N.

Surprised? Not anymore.

"I really thought you left. Like why would you wait after practice? That too for me? Like I know I asked you too, and I thought you'll leave because you'll be tired....," and I forgot to check up on you because I was left wondering why you left when I had asked you to wait.

Simple enough?

Nope.

Instead he ended up saying this, "And I really couldn't be bothered to check up on you for some reason. And I'm sorry," he replied, done with himself. He hadn't registered what he had said, before it was too late.

Felix chuckled bitterly, "I was in practice room down the hallway, Hyunjin. How much effort you would have to put to come there? And, yeah, why would I wait for you. It's not like we're friends or band mates or anything. And it's okay, it's not like I'm your boyfriend to actually be bothered enough to actually check up on me or my whereabouts. It's fine, Hyung. You don't have to be worried. Now can I go?" and with that Felix got up and left.

How could he have forgotten to tell Felix how that one text on the group had caused this misunderstanding, it's like the reason, the root of all this problem. And yet, his brain goes _oh looks like this isn't important, I'll skip._

Here he was wanting to resolve the misunderstanding. And, here is contemplating quitting Stray kids.

__________

  
Changbin and Minho had made it their personal job to make fun of Hyunjin and his dilemma surrounding Felix. Changbin more so than Minho. Because _Hyunjin_ _, who doesn't ship_ _Changlix_ _?_

Rude. That was very rude. Very, very rude. Utterly rude. Ultra, mega rude.

Changbin was supposed to be his buddy, helping him with his crush when he messed up. But no! That bastard had to make Hyunjin way more upset. And in that one interview, he even flirted with Felix when Felix didn't even seem like he was in a mood to flirt.  
"Me too," he said, like fuck no.  
No Changbin, honey no, you didn't start falling for Felix, so don't ruin Hwang Hyunjin's chances with Lee Felix (not mentioning how said Hwang Hyunjin had ruined the chances single handedly because that's not the point).

____________

  
"Felix! For fuck's sake, stop ignoring me! I'm tired of this game, I'm just tired of everything. I need you, Felix, why don't you see it! Why don't you feel like I'd never do that! - "

"Hyunjin, you were the one who told me you couldn't be bothered enough to check up on me," Felix cut in masking his emotions again, fidgeting with his mic now that the entire group's attention was on the duo.

"Fuck! Okay, I said that instead of telling you how I was so caught up thinking how you could leave me when I so specifically told you to wait after practice! I know, I know you were waiting. I found out later, I didn't know this all along Okay? Jeongin said 'we' reached and since you were with Jeongin I assumed it was you he was talking about, okay? And when I reached home I asked where everyone were, they said they had gone for grocery shopping! And I assumed you too had gone with them. And when they become late, I assumed you and Jisung had caused some havoc again. And I waited for you so that I could hug you before I went to bed, Felix! Oh god! How dumb can you get! I love you Lee Felix. I do. So much. So fucking Much. It was so wrong of you to even say that I wouldn't bother checking up on you just because you were not my boyfriend. That fucking hurt. I don't need to be your boyfriend just to check up on you, Felix. I love you, that's enough of a reason for me to watch out for you, care for you, cherish you and - God, is that enough for you to believe me? To forgive me? To accept me?"

Hyunjin stared at Felix while panting. After this if anyone said Hyunjin wasn't a good rapper, he swears to God, they'll be bashed with Woojin's favourite pair of pans.  
Felix looked shocked, totally and completely frozen staring at only Hyunjin. And it wasn't only Felix Hyunjin had managed to shock, it was other 7 members as well. They sat there, mid action, their eyes fleeting between Hyunjin and Felix, while his looked only at Felix.

And slowly but surely Felix started to register what Hyunjin had said at the end of his little Rant. Felix's mask started to melt away to show how much angry he was, his eyebrows pinched together, lips in a (attractive) snarl and eyes narrowed to slits.

Hyunjin had managed to mess up again. All he wanted to do was confess to him and then he wished things would be going back to how they were, except he and Felix would be dating and disgustingly cute.

 _Nononononononono_ _,_ Hyunjin chanted in his head, _not this again, please, god no!_

And before anyone knew what was coming up, Felix had moved towards Hyunjin and slapped him.

_Tight and sharp._

The sound of skin-on-skin echoing in their quietened dressing room. Everyone was at the edge of their seats, some ready to intervene if the need be, while others in anticipation. Felix's eyes had started to fill with tears, few even escaping.  
Hyunjin's hand reached up to touch his cheeks, which no doubt, were red with the force Felix had hit. Those bonny hands surely knew how to slap.  
This must the grandest way Hyunjin must have fucked up and their friends were also there to witness it. God, why is he like this. What if he backtracked -

"I was worried sick thinking you found out that I was crushing on you and you were playing with me! Asking me to stay and then leaving me there alone in the dark?! You know how much I hate being alone in the dark and how much I hate being taken for granted! You, of all people, knew it yet you go ahead and act like a complete douchebag, jackass!"

"I'm so-,"

His words got stuck in his throat when Felix's hand came up caress his cheek, which he had slapped. He gently ran his cold fingers over it, a stark contrast to Hyunjin's heated cheeks. Felix slowly ran his thumb over Hyunjin's cheekbone. And a small smile started appearing on his plump lips. Tears were still were running down his cheeks and on instinct Hyunjin reached to wipe them away. He was pleased when Felix leaned into his touch.

"I waited for this too long, and is this how I'm going to be asked out?" he chimed already throwing himself at Hyunjin, who chuckled and hugged him tightly, curling protectively around Felix's smaller and delicate frame.

"I'll make it as grand as you want, muffin. But for now, I'll take this as a yes, yeah?" he muttered in Felix's hair. He felt Felix nod his head.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll like that."

______

  
_BONUS_

"Why are you trying to steal my Felix, Changbinnie hung?" Hyunjin spoke into his mic, dramatically putting his free hand on his hips and bending slightly to look where Changbin and Felix stood trying to form a heart.

Felix blushed heavily from where he stood next to Changbin and pulled away slightly from Changbin's grasp. Changbin just rolled his eyes, "Changlix for the win!" Changbin yelled and the entire room erupted in loud cheers and whoops. And Hyunjin had never felt this disappointed.  
Chan dragged Felix by his arm and handed him to Hyunjin who pressed him into his side, and addressed to the fans, "HyunLix for the win, yeah?" And the room, again, erupted in louder noises, sounds of acknowledgement and agreement echoing around.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
